


It Lies

by wendymarlowe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Depression, Depression Lies, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: “Serious question,” John said, earnestly enough to get Sherlock to peek back over his shoulder. "Have you ever been evaluated for depression?”





	It Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts).



“Bored!”

“Noticed that, ta.” John sighed and put down his book. “Have you considered _not_ lying on the sofa and moping for hours on end?”

Sherlock merely buried his face in the cushions and groaned.

This was nothing new, honestly, but John was running out of patience. Sherlock in a strop had a lot in common with a cranky toddler. This wasn’t a strop, though. This was...

“Serious question,” John said, earnestly enough to get Sherlock to peek back over his shoulder. “I know you’ve got a well-justified disdain for therapists, based on what you had to deal with growing up, but have you ever been evaluated for depression?” He held up a hand to stop the diatribe Sherlock surely had at the ready. “I don’t mean ‘evaluated’ like ‘self-diagnosed,’ I mean by someone with a medical degree, capable of actually helping you.”

Sherlock snorted. “Not really your area, I’d think.”

“Oh, not me. But I feel like I know you well enough by now to raise the question without ruining our friendship.”

A long silence. Then… “I don’t feel sad, though,” Sherlock said quietly. “I don’t feel _anything_ anymore.”

John’s heart broke. “Sherlock,” he murmured, “that _is_ depression.”

More silence.

Sherlock’s response, when it came, was small. “I don’t want to be.”

John shook his head. “Depressed, Sherlock. Not broken.”


End file.
